


Kissed By An Angel (And Not Where You Think)

by DontFeedTheFangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, I just wanted an excuse to smut it up, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, destiel smut, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFeedTheFangirls/pseuds/DontFeedTheFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been teasing Cas all night long. Maybe he'll learn not to tantalize next time, or perhaps he should do that more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed By An Angel (And Not Where You Think)

Dean and Cas walked across the parking lot holding hands, calmly but quickly. Dean had been teasing Cas all night, rubbing his hand on Cas’ thigh under the table at the grubby restaurant they ate at.

As soon as the hunter and his angel crossed the threshold of the room, Cas’ arms slithered around Dean’s thin waist, and he kissed him hard. Cas pushed the door closed and locked it without removing his lips from Dean’s. Dean reciprocated enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in Cas’ messy hair, which he found dead sexy, not that he would ever admit it.

Cas deepened the kiss, pushing Dean up against the door. Dean stripped the angel’s trenchcoat off of him, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas supported Dean’s hips, carrying him to the center of the room as Dean kissed and sucked at his neck.

“Dean-” Cas breathed as Dean sucked hard on his collarbone. He felt himself hardening quickly. Dean hopped down, silencing him with another kiss.

He responded by grinding his own hardening cock against Cas’ bulging trousers. Cas reacted with a little hiccup of pleasure, his fingers ripping Dean’s t-shirt in the back. Dean pulled it off and slowly backed Cas onto the bed so that he was holding himself over the angel, both of them now only wearing underwear. Dean kissed a trail down Cas’ torso, sending more and more need to his aching cock.

Dean shimmed down so his face was at penis level with Cas. He looked up at him and grinned suggestively, distracting him momentarily. Just as Cas’s guard was down, he cupped his palm over the head of his neglected member and rolled his wrist.

“Dean!” Cas called out in pure ecstasy. He felt his hips roll instinctively and his back arch. His mouth opened and he made some obscene pleasure sounds.

Dean began to work him slowly, kissing the tip once, the taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Dean! Dean…I’m not…I’m not going to…last…last very…very long” Cas struggled to stay within rational thought.

Dean took more of him into his mouth, still working the base with his hand and swirling his tongue around the tip. He was utterly inexperienced, working only off what he knew he liked.

Cas felt a cord tightening in his lower belly, and he cried out as it snapped and he came hard in Dean’s mouth.

Dean cradled him out, milking the last of his orgasm, lapping up all traces of his pleasure. He moved back up, kissing his angel once and curling up beside him. Cas chuckled and cuddled closer. The were both asleep within minutes, and, if only for a little while, everything was okay.


End file.
